


Language

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art Dad said "language" so this counts, Day 27, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Nathmarc November, but not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 27 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Language

Nathaniel stares into Marc’s eyes, Marc’s beautiful eyes, Marc’s eyes that are now glaring at him.

“Were you listening to what I was saying?”

“...yes?”

Marc sighed, “What was I talking about?”

“How cute you are and how you should kiss me? Like, right now?”

Marc looked at his boyfriend, his dumb, stupid, idiotic boyfriend. How Nathaniel was courageous enough to pull that move when Marc is so obviously angry, he will never know. Maybe it’s because it works.

Marc leans in and Nathaniel cracks a small smile before enthusiastically kissing his boyfriend.

“EW! WHAT THE FUCK!?! GET A ROOM!” They can hear Alix shout.

“Language, Alix,” Art dad scolds before turning to the boys, “But, yes, you should, as the kids say, ‘get a room’”

“To horny jail!” Nathaniel shouts, dragging Marc along.

“He is way too enthusiastic,” Alix points out, “Horny Jail is  _ supposed _ to be a punishment.”

“Yes, we may need to get another box,” Mr. Carracci mutters.

“But then the tallies will get all messed up!” Marinette exclaims before she is cut off by a loud moan coming from Horny Jail, “Yeah, we need to get another box.”

“Definitely,” Alix mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
